outrageousfandomcom-20200214-history
Mine Own Room
Mine Own Room is the Fifthienth episode of Season Five. It originally aired on 8 September 2009'.' Synopsis Van is asked to give the greatest gift; but Pascalle and Loretta most definitely refuse to share. Plot Kasey and Munter agree to a momentous step – looking for a sperm donor. But as Kasey suggests compiling a list, she finds that Munter has only one person on his list: Van. She also finds that Munter has already asked Van, and he’s said yes. Kasey is not happy. But now she comes up with a brilliant plan B, which is to ask Jethro, who is identical to Van, except smarter. Munter insists they’re not alike at all and further warns off a bemused Jethro. Kasey and Munter regroup, both with a fresh candidate to be their donor. And it turns out they’ve both had the same brilliant idea, to ask Wayne Judd. Kasey sees Cheryl as the potential flaw in this plan, but decides to ask her. And Cheryl puts the proposition to Judd. Meanwhile, Cheryl and Judd try to restore order to a crowded and complaining house. Deleesha is not happy sharing with Jane and has ended up on the couch and is getting woken up by Pascalle who keeps coming in late. Pascalle is not happy because Aaron Spiller is always round and Loretta is encouraging him. Loretta lies that it’s only because her office is here. But no one is happy that Van is sleeping in the bath. Cheryl and Judd decide that Deleesha should share with Pascalle or Loretta and they can decide who it will be. This sets the sisters against one another and turns into war. Deleesha, the wannabe model, is delighted to see Hoochie in action and meet Jethro. Loretta encourages Aaron Spiller to go for it with Pascalle, who, Loretta is sure, is in a post-break-up sleeping around phase. Loretta then puts the frighteners on Deleesha and convinces her that she has far more in common with Pascalle. Deleesha starts to flatter Pascalle as there is an interruption, in the form of Aaron declaring his love by ballad. Pascalle gives him short shrift, only to find that Deleesha has moved into her room. Pascalle is angry, but for now, defeated. So she lays down the rules with Deleesha, as she prepares to go out for the night. But as soon as Pascalle has gone, Deleesha nicks her clothes and sneaks out. She’s sprung by Loretta, but not stopped. She goes to a club where she meets Jethro and his new associate, Isaac. Jethro is appalled to see Deleesha there and takes her home. Judd is angry with Jethro, who insists it’s not his fault, and after this Deleesha will definitely not be modelling for Hoochie Babe. Cheryl castigates Pascalle for not being a good role model. Judd now has many reasons to fear impending parenthood, and he and Cheryl decide a new plan is needed. This involves Loretta moving downstairs, Grandpa back to the caravan, and putting Deleesha in Loretta’s old room. And Van should definitely not sleep in the bath. But as everyone shifts and peace seems to have broken out, Deleesha visits Jethro to blackmail him into changing his mind. And we now find that she slept with him as soon as she got to town, before he knew that she was sixteen and Judd’s sister. Pascalle is now sick of being painted as a sleep-around ho-bag, so gets her new boyfriend to pick her up. It’s none other than Gerard. Judd meanwhile, tells Munter he can’t be their sperm donor, as Van visits Kasey. As Munter tells Kasey the disappointing news, she reveals that Van was so heartfelt about being their donor, that she’s changed her mind. Van and Munter contemplate their baby, as Kasey calls Munter home urgently. Assuming it’s time to do the deed, Van and Munter do her bidding. Only to find that Kasey has checked her dates and realised that she hasn’t had a period in ages, and that she’s already . . . pregnant, to Munter. Munter and Van are overjoyed. Cast Crew Music Trivia Category:Episodes Category:Season Five